Crawling in the dark
by ToTaL hAwTi SlAsH lUvR
Summary: Ok will this is a story that takes place 6 yeers in2 the future Timmy has bcum a goth and so has Cosmo and Timmy is feeling lonely and doesnt no how 2 admit his feelings 2 cosmo but Cosmo actually feels the same way. COSMOXTIMMY SLASH! 1shot


A/N: LOL WELL HEY DERE GUIS!! DIS IS MY NEWEST FIC BCUZ I FELT LIEK RITING SUMTHING ELSE BSIDES THE DARKNES OF MY HART (BTW DATS MY FOSTERS HOM 4 IMARGNY FRENDS FIC IN CASE U DUNT NO SO CHECK IT OUT AND LEEVE ME GUD REVEWS PLEZ!! O BUT I WONT B UPDATING IT 4 AWHILE BCUZ IM GOING ON VACATION TOMOROW SO B PATIENT 4 UPDATES IF U R A FAN). N E WAY HOP U LYEK DIS STORY BTW IT TAKES PLACE 6 YEERS IN TEH FUTURE OK!! ENJOY GUIS AND LEAVE ME REVEIWS BUT NO FLAMS!! IF U FLAM DEN U R A PREP

BTW DIS STORY IS VARY DEPRSSING! SO IF U GET DEPRESSED EASY DEN DONT REED DIS.

666

Timmy turner sighed as he sat down on the bus seet. he fukking hated going 2 skool butt he had 2 bcuz if he didnt his parents woud beet him. He waz just going in 2 grade 11 (a/n: same grade as me lol) and had no frends bcuz his old frends Chester and AJ had becom prepz. Timmy had changed alot. He had bcome a goth and converted 2 satanism cuz he becam depressed bcuz he finaly relized wut a horible shit hole his life relly waz. 2day he waz wering a black MCR tee shirt and black baggy pants with a skull belt and 1 pentagram earing and an upside down cross necklace. He dint have dat faggy pink cap n e moar and in its place waz a black ebony cap with the numbers 666 ritten on the top in red. He waz also bisexxual. He lookd arond teh bus and saw dat prepz were giving him meen looks even Chestor and Aj were. He sighed agan as he pulled out his black ebony ipod out of his backpack. he stuck in his head fones and turned the volume up full blast 2 his 2 current favorite songs, Helena by My Chemical Romance and Crawling in teh dark by Hoobastank.

"Lyek omg wut the fukk r u lisening 2" sed a voice bhind him. Timmy turned around. it waz Trixy and her stoopid blond frend Veronika. Trixy waz wering a pink hilary duff shirt and pink jeens with little herts on dem while Varonika waz wering a wite Paris Hilton shirt with a tiny pink mini skirt. Dey were such fukking prepz. Timmy gave dem da middle finger. dey gasped and turned away. Timmy shook his hed. He coudnt beleeve he actually had a crush on Trixy at 1 tim.

"Hey Timmy can I sit here?" sed another voice. it waz Tooty. she was wering gray pants and a black shirt that sed avril Lavine on the front and a cross necklace.

"No. Fuck off" sed timmy turning away. she was a fukking pozer.

"Oh cum on " she begged "u no i lyek u cum on im goffik now"

"I sed fuck off Tooty!" Timmy yelled standing up and pushing that bich away. Totty ran away crying cuz she waz a wimp. evry1 on the bus stared at him. even moar prepz glared at him but he didnt care. He sat bakk down. He hated how gurls jest woudnt leeve him alone. He hated that he had no frends bcuz all his old frends didnt lyek that he waz goffik now. He hated how his parents had becum acoholics and beet him and raped him evry chance they got. His life was such a fukking pile of shit and he coudnt stand it! Finaly the bus got 2 the school and they all went out of the bus and in2 class.

666

"Class wut is the square root of 65" sed mr crocker 2 the class but no 1 dared 2 giv the anwser. Den Crocker lookd at Timmy and smiled.

"Turner get ur fukking ass up here and give us the answer" sed crocker so Timmy sighed and got up.

"y the fukk shoud i?" sed timmy in his deep sexy voice and all the gothik gurls in the class swooned bcuz he was sooooooooo fukking manly.

"Bcuz i sed so u bich!" Crocker sed and den... HE PUNCHED TIMMY IN THE STOMACH! evry1 gasped and timmy fell 2 the grond groaning in pain.

"Motherfucker!" growled Timmy and Crocker laffed.

"Go bakk 2 ur seet bich" Crokker sed still laffing. Timmy almost waz aboot 2 punch him bakk but he desided not 2 bcuz den he might get expelled and his parents woud probably kill hm if that happened so Timmy sat back down

"That was fucked up" whispered Chester 2 Timmy cuz he waz sitting behind him "U shoud beet him up cuz ur goffik so u can do that"

"Fuck off" Growled Timmy so Chester sat back down.

666

Skool waz finally over. Timmy opened the door 2 his house and quietly walked in. the house recked of beer and semen and his parents were passed out on the couch cuz de were drunk as hell. Timmy smirked and went up 2 his room.

"Hi Cosmo" he sed 2 his fish and the fish turned in2 a fairy and flew up 2 him.

"Hi Timmy" sed Cosmo sadly. Cosmo had also changed alot 2. he had also becum a gothik satanist. he waz wering a black Evenesance fishnet shirt wich showed off his hawt six pack and black jeens and a pentagram necklace. He also dyed his hair black and was wering black contacts and lots of black makeup. There was no moar Wanda bcuz she had commited suicide 5 years ago. Cosmo and Timmy were so depressed about that that was 1 of the reesons they had becum goths and Cosmo almost commited suicide but Timmy had stopped him. Cosmo had gotten over her death now and had moved on. He also wasnt stoopid n e moar.

"How waz school" sed Cosmo and Timmy sighed

"Fukking crappy as usual" Timmy sed bak and then timmy took off his shirt becuz he was all sweaty from gym class. Cosmo coudnt help but look at Timmys hawt six pack and manly mussels. Cosmo was also bisexaul.

"wow he looks so hawt" thout Cosmo blushing "hed never luv me thou his prolly not even gay"

"Crocker waz being a asshole agan" sed Timmy as he took his pants off so now all he waz wering was his tite underwer. Cosmo felt himself getting horny.

"u ok" asked timmy. Cosmo nodded.

"Uh... yeh" he sed rubbing his arms. Timmy coudnt help but notice how big and manly his arms had gotten.

"Hey cosmo have u been working out" asked timmy

"Oh... yeh" sed cosmo flexing his arms. Timmy blushed

"wow he's gotten so much moar manlier since the 1st time we met" thout Timmy. Timmy had a relly big crush on Cosmo but didnt no how 2 tell him bcuz he wasnt sure if he waz gay or not. Cosmo also had a crush on timmy but waz 2 shy 2 tell him. the room had sudenly becum vary awkword and silent and the 2 boys jest stared at each other 4 a few minuts.

"i haf 2 tell him" thout cosmo "if i dont it will bug me 4ever"

"I hav 2 tell him" thout timmy "he mite not be gay but at lest hell no and itll b off my chest"

"Hey timmy" sed cosmo shyly. Timmy looked up at him.

"yeh"

"I hav sumthing 2 tell u"

"Oh... me 2" sed timmy.

"Oh well den u go 1st" sed cosmo "im sure its moar important.

"nO... ITS OK. you go 1st" sed timmy. Cosmo sighed.

"I dunno" He sed back. Timmy frowned and walked over 2 cosmo. Cosmo stopped flying and landed on the grond so that they coud look at each other eye 2 eye. they were about the same hight.

"Wut is it" sed Timmy all curiuos he had never seen cosmo this nevous b4.

"Well... u wont understand"

Timmy walked closer 2 him and put his hand on his shoulder. Cosmo got a boner and was glad timmy didnt c it.

"Cosmo ur my best frend u can tell me" Timmy sed he was so closed Cosmo coud smell his breath and it was making him all excited now.

"Ok timmy" he sighed taking a relly deep breth and preparing himself 4 wut he waz gonna say. He was going 2 tell him once and 4 all. He had 2 get this off his chest. "Timmy I... I... LUV U!!" Cosmo shouted and Timmy gasped "Dere i sed it" sed cosmo hanging his hed. "u probably think im sum creepy fag now"

Cosmo was about 2 turn around and go bakk 2 his ish tank but timmy did something dat surprised him. Timmy pulled him back and... KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS!!

"Its ok" whispered timmy in his ear "I luv u 2"

Cosmo gasped "omg relly!"

Timmy nodded "yeh relly! i luv u so much cosmo ive always luvd u"

Cosmo smiled and timmy smiled and then they grabbed each other and started making out hawtly on timmys bed and den timmy started taking off cosmos cloths and Cosmo took off timmys underwer and ten they did u no wut all nite long XDDD

THE Next morning timmy woke up 2 find Cosmo still lying there still nakkid. Timmy smiled and kissed his hed. Cosmo opened his eyes and smiled and snuggled in2 timmys chest. Timmy grinned happyly he was happy 2 finaly b with the 1 he luvd.

666

OK WELL I HOP U LIEKD THAT!! I JEST LUV TIMMYCOSMO SLASH AND HAD BEEN WANTING 2 RITE DIS 4 AWHILE!! OK WELL COMENT PLZ BUT NO FLAMS!!


End file.
